


Basketball Practice

by Hiffuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, subamako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiffuu/pseuds/Hiffuu
Summary: Yumenosaki's basketball team has a big game coming up so Makoto has made sure Subaru attends practice by going along with him one afternoon despite Subaru's protests. Although there may be more in store for the both of them during practice then they ever could have anticipated.





	Basketball Practice

A exasperated sigh leaves the lips of a teenage boy as he roughly runs his hands through his thick orange hair. He turns to his friend who is keeping up pace beside him, eyebrows furrowed while he tries to continue a conversation that his friend has been attempting to drop each time.

"Ukki...Are you really sure that you want to come with me to basketball practice? You and I both know you find sport to be the least entertaining thing you'd ever want to be invested in..a-and..Chiaki-senpai, augh don't get me started he-"

Another set of eyebrows furrowed in front of him, his emerald eyes piercing Subaru's own for the umpteenth time while on their walk to the indoor sports center.

"Geez Akehoshi-kun how many times do I have to say that it's fine??" Makoto retorted with an edge to his voice that wasn't present before now.

Ah, so Makoto was finally starting to reach his breaking point in irritability. This made Subaru avoid eye contact with him and train them towards the large door that was steadily approaching. Makoto hardly got mad and honestly Subaru wouldn't want to ever be on the receiving end of an irritated Makoto that's for sure.

"Like I've said before I have my laptop with me, so while you play I can just work on some assignments and maybe even start putting together a new playlist for the Broadcasting Committee." Makoto ended this with a smile and patted the laptop bag that was resting against his side.

Subaru replied with a soft hum while he flitted his eyes towards Makoto's bag before bringing them back his face.

"Alright..but really Ukki I could have skipped practice and we could both be out of here and on the way to your place already. Probably already there by now actually! A video game already loaded up and ready to p-"

"No matter how tempting that sounds we can still do that after your practice Akehoshi-kun! You've got a big match coming up with the rivaling school that you need to prepare for and don't forget you need to fill in for Isara-kun today!"

Makoto haughted back while raising a pointed finger towards his friend; poking him in the arm.

Subaru grumbled at that, momentarily forgetting that Sari wouldn't be at practice today.  
Some urgent student council business had come up that he needed to attend to so he couldn't make it, but he wanted Subaru to let him know about any pointers that he may have missed during practice.

Subaru felt his own pang of irritation spark while he brought his shoulders up towards his head in a sulking manner. Sure he was staying at Makoto's place tonight so they had plenty of time together but in the end basketball practice still took up too much of it in his eyes.

'Whatever' he thought 'Let's just get this over with, I don't think Ukki has ever seen me play before so it might be a good chance to show him what I can do.'

Subaru fixed his slumped posture after that thought and sucked in a breath of determined air, hand reaching the door in front of him and pushing it wide open. A door he then wanted to desperately slam shut again as he saw Chiaki-senpai enter his field of vision, actually right in the center of it.

Lips curled back in disdain as he hunched himself ever so closer to Makoto, feeling his laptop bag nudge against his leg. His attempts at using his taller friend to hide himself were useless however as Chiaki noticed his appearance straight away, head snapping away from who he was talking to and face proceeding to light up as he recognized his teammate.

"Akehoshi~!!"

Chiaki waved estactically at his newly arrived teammate and quickly said goodbyes to the person he was chatting with and started to make a beeline towards the duo still standing by the door. While on his way Chiaki extended his arms out towards the disgrunteled teen, Subaru's eyes widening as he started to panic knowing that his captain was getting ready to crush him with one of his creepy hugs. Before Chiaki's arms could connect however Subaru accidentally pushed all his weight onto Makoto, making his blonde friend lose his footing slightly and just narrowly missing the hug of death.

Chiaki however saw this coming and swooped a hand down, locking his arm between Subaru's own and catching the two during their slight fall. With all the strength and energy that Chiaki almost always seemed to possess he swung the younger boys around and towards his chest. Subaru began to fall towards his captain's chest before he lowered his head and rammed right into it earning an 'Oof!' from Chiaki.

Subaru smirked triumphantly before it swiftly fell when he saw an even bigger smile erupt upon Chiaki's face.

 "Ah! Someone is full of energy today! That was some powerful headbutt you gave me,woo~!"

Chiaki began to laugh as he rubbed his chest. Subaru rolled his eyes and turned towards Makoto who was clinging to his blazer. He appeared dazed and confused, glasses slightly askew as he looked between his friend and his captain with a puzzled expression.

"W-wha..That all happened in such a quick timespan..I.."

Makoto slowly stuttered taking his hand away from Subaru's blazer as he stood upright and fixed his glasses.

"Sorry Ukki, I told you about Chii-chan-senpai though!" Subaru replied while checking to see if Makoto hadn't gotten hurt in all that kafuffle.

Makoto flared out his nostrils and stood even more upright, straightening his own blazer and cardigan. After checking his laptop bag he swiftly gave a thumbs up towards Subaru signalling he was fine. He just didn't like to hear any 'told you so's' really.

An arm happened to snake it's way around Subaru's shoulders when he wasn't paying attention, causing his head to jerk upwards in alarm seeing his captain near him once more.

"I'm so glad you've decided to show today, Akehoshi! We've got a big game coming up and we really gotta prepare! Ah and you even got a friend here to cheer us on!"  
  
Chiaki said warmly, smiling at the two Trickstar members before finally leaving Subaru's personal space.

Makoto returned the smile with a small but sincere one of his own.

"Hm, Hm..This friend of yours does look slightly familiar Akehoshi..Is he part of the idol course as well? Ah! He's in your unit isn't he?"

Chiaki proceeded to move instead into Makoto's personal space, eyeing him up so that it may spark some memory in the brunette. Makoto started to feel slightly uneasy, he disliked being stared at especially in the eyes and took a few steps back, fiddling with the leg of his glasses under Chiaki's gaze.A hand reached out to firmly grasp Chiaki's shoulder and pull him backwards.

"Yes, Ukki is part of my unit Trickstar." Subaru replied with an annoyed tone, walking out from behind Chiaki's back.

"Please leave him alone, Chii-chan-senpai. He already gets enough creepy stuff directed at him as it is."

"Ah um, it's okay Akehoshi-kun but thank you. He was just curious I guess. I think I'll go over to the stands now though while you get changed into your basketball uniform. Gotta set up my things." Makoto interjected before another weird mess happened between the two basketball teammates.

He flashed a thankful smile to his friend as he quickly walked off towards the indoor bleachers and promptly began unpacking his laptop and other school equipment.

Subaru directed an 'augh' towards his captain and slumped towards the change rooms. Chiaki noticing how upset he seemed to make his underclassmen proceeded to shout a sorry towards Makoto and many sorrys to Subaru as he followed him into the change rooms as well.

  
\--------------------------

  
Emerging from the change rooms fully clothed in his sports attire and with an added captain once again dangling from his neck, Subaru peeked up towards Makoto sitting in the bleachers.

He had his laptop turned on and was furiously typing away on his keyboard. From where he was standing he could just make out the small bit of tongue that peeked out from Makoto's mouth, something that seemed to happen a lot when he was concentrating. Subaru gave a light chuckle and kept on walking towards the court almost entirely forgetting the presence right next to him, too focused on his friend.

After that whole hug of death ordeal and finally calming down while getting changed Subaru felt the determination to show off to Makoto once more swell within his chest. He could recall the time when he presented to all of Trickstar his hip-hop dancing and can remember clear as day the awe and excitement he saw shining on Makoto's face. It was adorable and excilerating as he was the cause of such an expression and he hoped to see it again.

Subaru felt the arm around his shoulders detach once more as Chiaki started to call the other members together, signalling it was time for a quick warm-up before diving into a game.

Thumping and skidding could be heard all throughout the court as the boys dribbled up and down, throwing practice shots and warming their muscles. While dribbling Subaru threw a glance towards his friend again. Makoto was still typing albeit slowly as he eventually looked up from his screen and locked eyes with Subaru. He closed his eyes and gave a small encouraging smile signaling a 'you're doing great!' vibe despite this only being a warm-up. But warmed up Subaru felt as he pushed his legs even harder, doubling his speed and nearly colliding with a nearby teammate. Oops..he shouldn't exert so much energy during a warm-up but he couldn't seem to help it.

A yell from Chiaki declared the end of the warm-up period and the boys took a slight break to grab some water before getting ready to have a practice match. Subaru took this chance to check on what Makoto was up to as he grabbed a bottle of water and advanced up the bleachers. When he arrived Makoto didn't seem to have taken notice of his presence, once again furiously typing away at his keyboard. Tongue darting in and out as his eyes scanned the word document in front of him. A devilish grin spread it's way along Subaru's face as he slowly inched the cold water bottle towards his other unit member's face. As soon as it connected he received just the reaction he was hoping for.

**"AGGH!"**

Makoto shouted, arms flailing before quickly reaching out to grab a tight hold of his laptop so it didn't slide off his knees. One hand came up to furiously rub at his coldly burnt cheek as he turned accusing eyes towards his ruffled haired friend.

"Su-Akehoshi-kun!" Makoto winced while Subaru's eyes slightly lit up at Makoto's slip up.

"You nearly made me drop my laptop! You're lucky everything is backed up in case it broke, why do you even have a water bottle that cold here?"

Makoto argued although his voice wasn't raised in a real angry tone, annoyed maybe.

"We have some coolers in the storage area, on pretty hot days we fill em up with ice and stash water bottles in them. Luckily a day like that was today huh? hehe~."

Makoto seemed unimpressed but a small smile did slip out. He was glad to see Subaru slowly become his cheery self again. He seemed so down in the dumps when he realised he couldn't ditch basketball to go to Makoto's house right away. Then the whole Chiaki situation made things turn even more sour that Makoto was glad to get away to the bleachers for a little while. Feeling guilty that he'd caused this whole mess to begin with.

Before Makoto could reply he noticed Chiaki approach them with a worrying look plastered across his face. Subaru also noticed this, eyebrows knitting together. Even if his captain was exhausting it didn't mean he didn't still care for him.

"Um..what's the matter..Midorisawa-senpai?" Makoto questioned.

Chiaki glanced up at the name.

"Oh. It's actually Morisawa but fancy you mention a Midori. That's one of my problems right now." Chiaki looked down at his feet deep in thought.

That's when Subaru finally noticed. His underclassmen Midori hadn't arrived at practice either. How could he have missed such a tall guy? Wow..where had his attention been?  
  
Chiaki piped up again this time casting his look on the other two boys.

"Takamine said he wasn't feeling well earlier today and I guess he must have gone home because of it. I'm kinda worried, I'll be sure to text him or even visit him after practice to see how he is. Although right now that leaves another problem.."

"We're short on two players now since Sari also wasn't able to make it." Subaru chimed in coming to the conclusion of what Chiaki could have been talking about.

Chiaki's fingers snapped as he pointed at Subaru.

"Bingo. Although one of the guys down there has a friend who came with him that says he'll pitch in to try even up the numbers but that still leaves us with needing one more player.."

Brown eyes zoom in on startled green. The boy receiving the stare finally connecting the pieces. Before Makoto could form words he was interuppted from a voice behind him.

"Huh~? You want Ukki to play? I dunno Chii-chan-senpai..I don't have any bananas to give to Ukki for strength.." Subaru's worried glance said it all. Was he being serious?  
"I don't like bananas and I don't need them to run. Akehoshi-kun we've been over this."

Makoto replied while rolling his eyes at his friend. Training with Trickstar can become such a nightmare with that dreaded fruit involved. Although I guess it did actually make him run. Away from it that is.

"But despite the whole banana thing. I really am no good at running, Morisawa-senpai. I think it's been years since I've even held a basketball in my hands too.." Explained Makoto, fingers nervously fiddling with the keys of his keyboard.

"That's okay Trickstar guy! It's only a practice game, no need for you to be a natural at basketball. I just want to try and get the exact amount of people to make it seem more like the real thing." Chiaki grinned in reply giving Makoto a slightly rough yet reassuring pat on the back.

Makoto gave a worried smile in return and turned to Subaru for guidance.

"Ukki, it's up to you. Don't feel pressured into it though. I'm sure working with one less member is fine. Chii-chan-senpai just likes to go overboard sometimes."

Makoto studied his computer screen hard. He knew he was no good at sport, he couldn't run to save his life and basketball was pretty much all running. What if he passed out from exhaustion? What would everyone think of him? Think of Trickstar for having someone who couldn't keep up on a court netherless on stage? What about how that'd also reflect on Subaru...

Makoto bit his lip, eyes burning with determination as he slid the lid of his laptop shut.

"It's fine I can do it. It'll probably be good for me health wise in the end really. Also Morisawa-senpai..It's Yuuki, haha."

Makoto stood and began packing his things while Chiaki crushed him with a hug after he was ready to head to the change rooms, showering him with thunderous laughter and thank yous while Subaru kept trying to pry his friend free all the way.

\----------------------------------

  
Subaru should have kept that water bottle to use on his face instead.

Makoto was given the choices of either wearing Mao or Midori's uniform for the practice game. Mao being the smallest out of their unit while Makoto was the tallest proved that perhaps choosing his uniform wasn't the best idea. The shirt kept riding up slightly whenever Makoto lifted his arms in a mock throw and the shorts hung above the knees and seemed a little too tight around his thighs. Playing basketball in something uncomfortable like that would be the worst and Makoto's expression was giving the discomfort away as he kept trying to discreetly pick his underwear out from his butt.

Subaru couldn't look away however, eyes roaming around the fabric. He scratched his head while trying to advert his eyes, a small annoyed groan rumbling from his chest. What was the deal with him? He'd seen Makoto topless before, heck he's the one that's removed his shirt countless times despite the shouts of his other unit members and Anzu's flustered scolding. Although admittedly things have been different lately and it was hard not to notice the change in his feelings towards his friend.

He could still handle their closeness when they messed around and they still spouted their 'I like you and I love you's' to each other. However Subaru's had started to hold more weight, he wanted to inch ever so closer to Makoto and hold him in a more tenderly way and not just as two friends hanging about.

He started to fall for Makoto, something he never thought would ever happen. Romance was just not a thing he used to care about..

Subaru has always been touchy and invading in other's personal space to most likely the point of annoyance but it had never held anything ulterior. That's just how he's always been, he's just got a lot of love to share. However Makoto never seemed to mind, he'd get flustered and huffy for sure but he'd eventually cool down and accept it, accept Subaru for his ways. After having no friends for years and then finally finding someone who clicked so well with him, who understood and played along with his antics Subaru's eyes really started to open.

Not only was Makoto funny and kind but when he revealed that he used to be a model Subaru had no doubt in his mind. He was stunning, despite all the ways his wardrobe seemed to try and cover that up it was still so obvious. Looks had never really been a thing that Subaru also cared for, he hardly ever ogled and ahhed at anyone, only at anything that shone bright and to him Makoto was the shiniest thing he'd ever seen.

So..yeah. He had feelings for his best friend. Feelings that will probably go unnoticed due to how close Subaru acts towards everyone. Feelings that can be easily brushed off as platonic if you knew how Subaru was as a person even just a bit. Subaru never seemed to care for that side of love and he never did until now.

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts as it cut through the air.

"Ahah, Yuuki-kun you look so uncomfortable in that they really won't do." Chiaki declared, stating the obvious as Makoto picked at the edges of the shorts legs to pull them down.

"Okay, Okay. Get changed out of that. Takamine is slightly taller and wider than you but I'm sure his uniform would be a lot more comfortable for you to play in. I forgot how small and slim Isara was.."

Makoto instantly started to remove the clingy clothes and threw them to the floor before quickly picking them back up when remembering they belonged to his friend. Subaru all the while staring at his hands and picking at dirt that layed underneath his nails, not wanting to glance upwards.

After Makoto had finished changing a whistle sounded around the room.

"Much better!!" Chiaki declared, happily slapping Makoto roughly once more on the back.

"Honestly Yuuki-kun, with your height and figure you wouldn't be too bad as a basketball player. You just lack the experience but that could be an easy fix, y'know!"

Makoto gave a bashful chuckle, playing with the legs of his glasses again as he placed them back onto his nose. His appearance giving him tactical praise instead of prized praise was a welcome change. His glasses appearing on his face again however issued a small click of the tongue from Chiaki who gave him a calculating stare.

"Ah I forgot about your glasses. Sorry but how good is your sight without them?" He questioned.

"Oh! Um..I have trouble seeing up close but viewing things at a distance is no trouble for me." Makoto replied while removing his glasses remembering that of course he couldn't wear them while playing. Not if he wanted them to go flying off his face and breaking, he had spares of course but they were of a limited number.

"Hmm..Well that doesn't seem too bad, unfortunately no matter what though the glasses will have to go." Chiaki concluded with a slightly worried expression in his eyes.

Makoto tried to wave away Chiaki's worry and proceeded to take his glasses off once more and placed them on top of his discarded pile of school clothes. Picking up the bundle of clothing Makoto finally managed to get Subaru's attention again as he asked if he'd be able to store them in his locker for the time being.

Subaru all the while was still admiring Makoto in the basketball uniform. Chiaki was right, his friend did have the perfect build and height to suit the game and apperance wise the uniform sort of went well against him, especially with the glasses now removed. Although he was a model so who knows what he can't make work, he could probably even shine through in rags.

_'Although his bodily fitness and sporting ability kinda ruins the image when you think about it.'_

Subaru thought while inwardly chuckling to himself however he knew that if Makoto tried enough he could manage, maybe even without bananas.

After showing Makoto his locker and securing his school uniform inside, the duo and the team captain finally left the change rooms and entered the stadium once again. After stepping foot in the stadium Subaru noticed Makoto's anxiety about the whole situation starting to become more apparent. His eyes wouldn't keep steady and his face was starting to slightly turn red with the redness slowly started to ebb downwards towards his chest in blotches.

Subaru pulled the nervous boy to the side and ran his hand up and down his arm in reassurance.

"Breath Ukki, hey you'll be okay..If you wanna sit out for the first half though I can ask Chi-"

Subaru was cut off with a touch to his hand that was running along Makoto's arm. Pressure was applied as Makoto lightly squeezed and started to pry away Subaru's hand slowly. Eyes clamped shut and teeth slightly showing as Makoto looked up with a grin.

"Thank you Akehoshi-kun but I can do it! Please have some faith!"

Makoto responded with an energetic yet slightly trembling bound in his step as he spun out of Subaru's grasp while still clenching his hand as he brought it up in the space between his chest and Subaru's. Makoto giving it another tight squeeze, his eyebrows knitted together and the grin shakily grew on his face as he opened his eyes.

"Let's do this!"

Makoto declared and Subaru's eyebrows rose. Makoto's eyes were muddled with excitement, worry and most importantly burning determination. The look fueled a fire inside Subaru's own eyes and he returned the pressure into the blonde's hand.

'Ukki, so cool~!'

\---------------------------------------

  
Before the other players were rounded up Chiaki make sure to give Makoto and the other substitute player a quick run down on the rules of basketball. He only kept it basic and easy enough to follow as it was only a practice game and was relieved when the two boys seemed to understand. The teams were eventually formed as they spread out around the court. Makoto stuck close to Subaru during formations as not only was he playing sport, but with a bunch of people he didn't even know seemed to also spike his worry.

"Alright. Time to show off what we've been training so hard for!"

Chiaki declared while initiating the jump ball. The ball glided upwards into the air as the two players glided right along with it, starting the match when one of their hands collided against the firm outer rubber of the ball sending it spiraling towards the pool of teens below.

The match was in full swing! The boys dashing up and down the court pulling out maneuvers that they had been working on for months here and there. Makoto could tell the Yumenosaki team under Chiaki's guidance has been trained fairly well. It took quite a few hoops before any of the boys had begun breaking out in a sweat which made Makoto's determination from earlier start to slowly shrink as he continually kept having to rub sweat off his forehead and away from his eyes.

He was already shattered, this was fun..? This was torture!

Makoto gave an angry huff as he blew pieces of hair out of his eyes, the strands probably now becoming stuck in the sweat pooling on his forehead. He was so unfit for this...he'd rather perform a few lives on stage then be subjected to whatever constantly running marathon of hell this was turning out to be. Granted he knew that it's due to his training as an idol that he's managed to last as long as he has, younger Makoto would have probably collapsed to the ground before even the first point was made. That made him feel a little better..he supposed..

Although what did make this whole venture through hell worthwile was watching his best friend in action. Despite Subaru's tardiness and disinterest in wanting to attend basketball practice, man was he good at the sport. Subaru is always emitting excess energy and as shown today he's able to put all of that into his footwork and speed around the court.

At times when Makoto's legs felt like jelly he would sometimes fall a little to the back and this gave him time to get a clearer view of his friend. Subaru's calves pumping as he dashed down the court to the hoop and his forearm muscles tensing as he gripped the ball ready to take the shot. His fluffy burnt orange hair swaying widly in every direction he took, sweat flicking off the ends as he wipped his head around with calculating and sharp eyes as he scanned the court for the opposing teams positions.  
It was..an amazing sight. A more serious side to the normally goofy and carefree teen.

As the scores from both teams started to become neck and neck Makoto tried even more to abandon his falling back and instead tried to at least be a somewhat useful asset to the team. He pumped whatever energy he had stored into his legs and made his way closer to the person in his team that was currently in possession of the ball. He spread his arms outwards and with a shout declared that he was open along with the rest of the boys surrounding him.

Makoto didn't really expect to get the ball, he was just a substitute and not an actual member of the team that had experience and a proper idea as to what he was doing. However as soon as he saw the other boys arms shoot forward and the ball springing from his grip and into the line of Makoto's own arms he was more than surprised to say the least. As soon as rubber grazed against the skin of his fingers and into his palms Makoto was kinda..stuck..For a second or two before he bolted, dribbling the ball as well as he could as his mind running a mile a minute. He was like a rabbit being chased by a fox; a large skulk of foxes who were closing in on him very quickly!

As much as he had wanted the ball he wanted to get rid of it tenfold. The fretting idol spun on his heels and whipped his head around as he ran his eyes around the court for his teammates.

The opposing team started to surround him as they concluded that he was getting ready to make a pass. Dribbling in place Makoto lowered his upper body slightly, hunching over as the swarm of people spread out around him. Limbs flailing and shouts ringing out around him Makoto was worrying that he was running out time due to the in place dribble until finally his eyes met with the recognizable face of Subaru. Subaru appeared slightly dazed and out of it however but Makoto's hectic mind had overridden whatever worry and confusion that he may have had and with a squint of his eyes and a grunt proceeded to propel the ball right towards his friend.

  
It..

  
Collided with his face...

  
Subaru's face was completely engulfed with the large orange ball, his hair colour and it's own almost meshing into one.

  
The whole stadium once echoing with the noise of footsteps, puffing and yelling immediently grew silent as the ball fell from Subaru's face and softly bounced away down the court. Subaru stood stunned, watching the rest of the club stare at him with wide eyes as he finally felt the reason slide down his face.

 His nose was bleeding.

Blood began trickling down his nostrils and over his lips, the metalic taste of blood filling his tastebuds as it entered his gaping mouth. Finally he lifted his arms and covered his nose with his hands, feeling the blood stick to his skin and his nose hurt with the touch. However he concluded that it wasn't broken just somewhat injured from the impact.

He glanced up again towards his teammates and saw them start to rush over to him, Chiaki galloping along ahead of the rest with the most serious expression Subaru had ever seen him wear. His vision connected with Makoto and his stomach dropped, a weight filling his insides that hurt more than his currently bleeding nose.

Makoto looked absolutely crushed. His eyes strained and teary as he held his arms tight against his chest, shrinking into himself. Before Subaru could even think his legs propelled himself towards Makoto, breaking through the hoard of worried schoolmates and coming to a stop in front of him. Makoto looked even more stunned and stared at Subaru, trembling under his gaze.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!!"

Makoto quivered and tears started to spill. Before he could say anything else Subaru had him gripped by the arms.

"Ukki! It's okay! It's my fault!!"

Makoto's eyes snapped open at this remark and his expression was muddled with confusion.  
Subaru began rubbing his hands along Makoto's arms once more, trying to comfort and reassure Makoto but also himself. Subaru let out a sigh and tried to piece together the words floating around inside his head.

The reason Subaru was so uncoordinated and unfocused was pretty ridiculous and just thinking about it made him want to shrink into himself as well..

 He was stunned by Makoto. Makoto playing basketball, hair tussled, eyes glistening with fear and determination, tongue ever so present again slipping in and out with concentration, slim muscles flexing in his arms and legs and sweat gracing his smooth skin. Makoto then bending down while dribbling, trying to discern his next move and his slightly too big basketball singlet hanging far too low and gracing Subaru with a full frontal view of his glistening chest and stomach absolutely floored the teen.  
Pulling away from his silly hormonal teenage thoughts Subaru finally found his voice.

"You blinded me, Ukki. You've been blinding me for months and now I think I can finally see."

Subaru's hold on Makoto became shaky but he stood his ground. It was now or never.

"I like you, Ukki. I love you. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me in this past year of school and you've brightened up my days like you wouldn't believe."

Subaru's first year started bleak and empty, constantly spent alone at school and at home with Daikichi cradled in his arms and tears drenching his soft fur. However now he wanders through the door with a trail of friends by his side with Daikichi jumping into his arms filled with laughter and pats by many others. Makoto especially close by him always smiling, laughing and most of all supportive. His presence lighting up the once dimmed heart of Subaru Akehoshi.

Subaru could feel more wet substances trickle down his face although he was sure his nose had stopped bleeding by now until he realised it was tears and he was crying too. Now sniffling up snot and blood he must have looked like a mess in front of Makoto, this was definitely not how he pictured his confession would go. Covered in tears and blood, sweaty, sore and tired from basketball practice? Not the most romantic scene.

Then all of a sudden the arms in his hands shifted and he felt clammy cold hands caress his sweaty tear stained cheeks. Makoto had gripped his face giving him the brightest smile that shined through his also puffy eyed, tear messed state. The taller boy lowered his head towards Subaru's own and locked his lips with him, the taste of tears and the tangy metallic-ness of blood graced Makoto's taste buds as he kissed Subaru with the force of the whole basketball team during practice.

It was messy and kind of sloppy, sure. The mixing tastes and tears still pooling around both of the boys lips. They're both young, inexperienced and now had plenty of time to practice but this kiss still felt perfect as they eventually broke away.

"I-I love you too, Akehoshi-kun. For so long I've wanted to do this and tell you how incredibly happy you make me feel. You've given me so much hope and confidence to help me shine and I hope we can shine brightly together from now on."

Makoto bashfully replied, eyes flitting up and down Subaru's face. He still looked adorable despite now having smears of Subaru's blood lightly adorning his mouth.

Before the two boys could continue they heard whispering breaking out behind them. The duo turned like they had been caught in headlights and took in the view of the group of boys before them. The whole basketball team had been there watching their exchange, the two boys too caught up in their own world to notice.

There was smiling and clapping with thumbs ups with also a few looks of confusion. Nonetheless everyone seemed supportive and glad Subaru was okay. Chiaki piped up and dashed towards them clapping them on the back and showering them with thunderous joyful laughter.

"I'm incredibly happy for you two!! Come on let's go in the back and get you both cleaned up."

Chiaki began ushering the two boys towards the back room while worriedly checking on Subaru's nose, telling the rest of the team to either keep practicing or to take a break.

  
\---------------------------

  
Makoto applied a wet cloth to Subaru's nose and mouth, gently padding it around the area and cleaning off the now semi dried blood. Subaru tensed every now and then, his nose still tender but nonetheless this was an incredibly nice feeling and didn't mind Makoto being the one to dote on him.

"I really am sorry. Akeh-"

"Subaru."

"Hm?"

Makoto stopped dabbing away at the blood with a pause and stared at Subaru, now being able to see him and the damage he caused clearer due to the return of his glasses.

"Well..we did just confess..uh, you're boyfriend now right? It's only natural for you to call me by my first name."

Subaru replied with a bashful smile. The use of the word boyfriend tingling his lips.

Makoto looked taken aback. The word also now just registering with him. The thin line of his mouth eventually ebbed into one of his classic joyful cat-like smiles as he brought his hand up to his chin.

"Boyfriend...Wow.."

Testing out the word and lightly tapping his lips as he felt the effect himself. It made him incredibly happy and Subaru could see the faint redness of a blush forming in Makoto's cheeks.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend..We're boyfriends, Subaru."

As soon as the words left Makoto's lips they were captured in Subaru's own again. A soft peck, tender and incredibly happy. However as they pulled away Subaru felt the coolness of the wet cloth push against his lips.

"Haha okay, okay hang on you're still covered in some blood let me finish cleaning it all up first."

Makoto chuckled while continuing to scrub away at the dried blood, this was honestly taking longer than it should.

 

\--------------

  
After the two were cleaned up, the duo proceeded to make their way out of the room and back into the stadium. Chiaki had told them to sit out for the rest of the match and just watch while Subaru recovered which they gladly accepted. They sat together on the bleachers next to Makoto's discarded bag and laptop from earlier, Makoto attempting to start packing everything away as practice would be ending soon.

"I know I keep apologizing but I really am sorry about your nose, Subaru. Although what did you mean exactly when you said I blinded you? Was that all metaphorical or..?"

Makoto questioned while zipping up the bag for his laptop. Subaru's face blanched slightly as he continued staring intensely at the practice game below, fingers gripping the seat.

How was he going to say that he was checking Makoto out without it coming off as weird? He wanted that whole description from earlier in his head to stay there for Subaru to burn in embarrassment over in quiet. Nervously turning to Makoto he calculated his words and answered with a dignified-

"You looked hot."

Makoto almost dropped his laptop at this response, having to clutch onto it tightly as it threatened to slip as he gave Subaru the biggest stare complimented with the brightest blush he could muster. Subaru in turn backpedaled throwing up his arms in all kinds of directions.

"I-I mean, UHH you were all sweaty and like..your hair looked nice and you had this fierce look about you and that shirt was way too freaking big on you like what the heck was Chii-chan-senpai thinking and-"

Subaru's rambling was thankfully cut off by Makoto breaking out in laughter.

"You were seriously dumbstruck by me like that? Subaru Akehoshi, the guy who's probably nearly stripped off all the boy's shirts in 2-A?"

Makoto kept chuckling into his hands but he felt elated, he didn't know he'd have this affect on him. Subaru ended up blushing too while retorting with a 'not all of them just some' and downed some water with a grumble from the bottle he'd left on the seat earlier.

"It's fine, Subaru. Thank you? Honestly I can't say I wasn't checking you out on the court either.."

Subaru nearly choked on the water, spitting it out and feeling it trickle down his chin as he looked awestruck at Makoto. Makoto was checking **_him_** out? Really? That definitely did come at a surprise.

"Mine were pretty much the same reasons as yours except your shirt was a decent size so I never got a good view unlike you."

The playful snarkiness in Makoto's grin and tone was evident as he turned back to put more of his things away most likely trying to hide his embarrassment in this awkward situation.

Subaru wiped away the excess water from his chin and snorted.

"Geez, Anzu will have to watch what she designs for us to wear onstage if we're gonna be this bad."

"Ahaha, no kidding!"  
  
Makoto chortled in reply finally finished packing everything up as he took a seat back next to Subaru, reaching for his water and drinking some himself.

There was a brief pause.

"The Rock Fes outfits were pretty-"

"The Rock Fes designs-"

They said in unison before staring at each other and bursting out in laughter once more except this time Makoto had swallowed his water beforehand.

"Aren't we predictable?"

Makoto said while twisting the cap of the waterbottle shut and placing it between them.  
It seemed like Chiaki was wrapping things up down on the court as the boys started to depart from each other and head towards the changing rooms. Makoto took this as a cue to stand up and grab his belongings too, Subaru not far behind him. The duo had already changed into their school uniforms before they left the change rooms so they didn't need to worry about changing. Although Subaru and Midori's basketball uniforms were tucked away in Makoto's backpack so that they can be taken home to be cleaned; traces of dried blood and snot sticking to the fabric from the aftermath of their confession. It was the least Makoto could do in repayment for the currently absent Midori letting him borrow is clothes.

"Ooh~! Club is finally over! Now we can finally go to your place, Ukki!"

Subaru stretched while placing his bag on his back, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"I'm glad I did come to practice today. Thank you, Ukki. I'd say it was the best one yet~"

Subaru graced Makoto with his classic wink as he beamed, reaching down for Makoto's hand as he pulled him through the bleachers and towards the door. The two giving a quick wave to Chiaki as they left.

"Say, whenever I beat you in Interzone Forces 2 can I be rewarded with a smooch?"

Swinging their arms together down the hallways Subaru initiated a challenge.

"Hah! That's **IF** you ever beat me in Interzone Forces 2."

Makoto replied with a smug look plastered on his face.

They both chuckled and finally made their way out of the school. Tonight's sleep over would be interesting, two boys fumbling while talking about their emotions from over the past few months along with video games and smooches?

Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the start of this fic sitting around for awhile and I'm proud to have finally found the motivation to finish it.  
> This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not much of a writer but I hope you enjoyed this story nonetheless!


End file.
